Big Brother 5
Twists * Double Veto: For the Pre Jury portion of the game, there will be two vetoes in play for people to win, with the person coming in second winning the Silver Power of Veto, while the first placer wins the Golden Power of Veto. However the second placer veto is much weaker, as you cannot play it on yourself but only others, and you must use it before the Golden Power of Veto. HouseGuests Competition History Game History Week 1 During the premiere, 15 houseguests entered the Stellar Studios season 5 House. In the first Head of Household competition of the summer called "Cloudy Small Dreams" where houseguests had to hang on while their little clouds were spinning. Adrian out-lasted all of his fellow houseguests and became the first Head of Household of season 5. Adrian decided to nominate both Pxer and Valerian for eviction because they are one of the few houseguests who were yet to talk to him in the HOH room. Before the Power of Veto pickings, Ariel announced that there was a twist with the veto that instead of one veto being won, there would be two veto's that would be elligible to be won. The Golden Power of Veto worked like a regular veto whereas the Silver Power of Veto had less power because if you win the Silver Power of Veto, you could not use it to save yourself, so you would decide to save either the other nominee or discard the veto. At the Power of Veto pickings, Mustard, Phlaire and Yiza were chosen to participate. Houseguests had to travel across an obstacle course and throw 3 balls into a pole like basket with the first person to do so wins the Golden Power of Veto and the second person to do so would win the Silver Power of veto. Mustard & Adrian were tied for two balls but at the end Pxer made a huge comeback winning the Golden Power of Veto and Adrian winning the Silver Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Adrian discarded the Silver Power of Veto and Pxer used the Golden Power of Veto on himself, to this, Adrian decided to renominate bigbrotherxo. At the first live eviction of the season, Valerian couldn't save himself and was evicted by a vote of 10 - 2 becoming the first person evicted from Big Brother Stellar Studios 5. Week 2 After the eviction of Valerian, the houseguests entered the backyard for an trivia-like HOH competition where they had to memorise pictures that were shown on the screen and answer True or False to them. The competition came down to Mustard & Caity with Mustard winning the competition and becoming the New Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, Mustard nominated Risky as a pawn and Krystal for being a manipulative snake. At the POV pickings, Bbxo, Large and Deli were pulled to participate in a chess like Power of Veto competition. The competition ultimately came down to Mustard, Krystal & Large, Mustard ended up winning the Golden Power of Veto being the 2nd person to control a week in Season 5 and Large won the Silver Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, both Large & Mustard decided that the best thing to do was discard both of their Veto's. At the second live eviction of the summer, it was no shock to Krystal that she was going home as she left by a vote of 8 - 3 becoming the second person evicted from Big Brother Stellar Studios 5. Week 3 Week 4 {| Category:Seasons